This specification relates to the field of mechanical sensors, and more particularly to impact-resistant roof sensors.
A static structure (e.g., a building) can experience loading, particularly on its roof, in the presence of wind, rain, snow, ice, and other environmental factors. In some cases, loading can become so severe that catastrophic failure of the roof can occur, which can cause substantial damage to the property therein, not to mention people.
Various systems exist to measure roof conditions. Some systems measure leaks through a roof as a metric for roof condition. Other systems measure the load on a roof. Load measurement systems are typically mounted inside the building. For example, some interior systems consist of measurement devices mounted on interior building supports. As another example, some interior systems use optical techniques (e.g. with interrupted laser beams under the roof) to measure roof deformation.